


Days of Summer

by mistrali



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: Rosethorn contemplates the gods.





	Days of Summer

Here, sprawled under a tree outside the Earth temple, Rosethorn can breathe again. Poplar and olive trees are in full leaf, and the fruit trees are laden with peaches, apricots, cherries and plums. The path out of the temple is studded with almond blossoms and red anemones. It’s Mila of the Grain that comes to mind, on days like this, when the sky is achingly blue and every minute Rosethorn spends indoors feels like an affront.

After the Year of Sorrows the gods seem further away than ever and temple rituals stifle as well as comfort. She isn’t like Vetiver, Acacia or Eglantine, who claim to have had visions of the goddess - clad in undyed cotton, sickle in one hand, barley sprig in the other. All she can do is pray to whoever might be listening.

Please, she whispers to Stormlord and Crane’s own Asaia Birdwinged, guide us on our way, guard us from storms and keep us in safe harbour. 

If the gods hear, they give no sign of it.


End file.
